


The Gang Gets Schnockered

by Duck_Life



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Chase isn't thrilled that there's underage drinking going on in the penthouse... but if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.





	The Gang Gets Schnockered

One night, when Douglas and Mr. Davenport and Perry all happen to be on the island and not in the city, when the members of the Elite Force aren’t busy trying to track down shapeshifters and supervillains, Bree comes up with a plan.

Phase one is using a cybercloak to disguise herself as Mr. Davenport. As much as he likes to believe he’s been blessed with eternal youth, Bree knows better. The grocery store clerk doesn’t even bat an eye when she sees a clearly 45-year-old man purchasing several six-packs of Mike’s Hard Lemonade and Angry Orchard Cider. 

Mission accomplished. 

Bree strides into the penthouse, paper grocery bags swinging from her arms. “I hope Centium City doesn’t need saving tonight,” she announces. “Because the Elite Force is getting  _ schnockered _ .”

“No, no we are not,” Chase declares, sweeping her into the room and slamming the door. He looks left and right suspiciously, as if they’ve got the paparazzi outside their peephole. “Bree, you’re underage! And so is everyone else!”

“Technically, in Calderan years, I’m way over 21,” Skylar says, snagging a six-pack from Bree. “I vote schnockered. All in favor?”

“Aye,” Kaz says, taking a Mike’s Hard from her. 

“Aye,” Oliver says, taking one of the bags from Bree and reaching in for a hard cider. He uses his ice powers to frost it up before he pops off the top using super strength. 

“Come here, you human bottle opener-slash-refrigerator,” Kaz jokes, handing his bottle to Oliver, who gives it the same treatment before handing it back. 

Chase looks like a vein in his head is about to bust. “No. Nuh-uh,” he says. “There will be no underage drinking as long as I’m here.” 

“Fine, then go hang out in Mission Command,” Bree shrugs, elbowing past him. “We’re drinking up here.” Chase scowls but, realizing he’s fighting a losing battle, storms off to the hyperlift and disappears. Bree starts setting bottles down on the coffee table and she plugs her phone into the music player. “What are we feeling tonight, Skylar?”

“How about some late 1970s drone ambient noise?” she says.

Bree makes a face. “Okay, _somebody_ _who’s not an alien_ , what are we feeling tonight?” 

“Cardi B,” Kaz says.

“Now we’re talking.” Bree queues up “Bodak Yellow” along with one of her most recent playlists and then grabs a hard lemonade for herself. Skylar rolls her eyes but bops along to the song as she drinks her drink. “Okay, who knows a good drinking game?”

“Um,” Oliver says, looking uncomfortable perched on the arm of the couch and sipping his cider like it’s fine wine, “there was, uh, one that I read about on the internet? Where you put a bunch of cards around a can of beer or something and every card means something different. Like, five means guys drink and six means chicks drink and ten means you have to play a round of Never Have I Ever.” They’re all looking at him now, and he shrugs self-consciously. “I think it’s called Circle of Death.”

When Chase comes upstairs about half an hour later, he finds them all sitting in a circle among the couches in the living room, a ring of cards on the table in front of them. 

“Oh, hey Chase, what are you doing up here?” Skylar says.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets at he steps out of the hyperlift. “Well, I was just hanging around down there thinking, and I guess I just thought, you know, there was no point in being all high and mighty down there if you were all having fun up here. And you know, maybe it really is time I lighten up.”

“Are you going to have a drink?” Bree asks. 

“I… guess,” he says. “I mean, if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, right? How many have you guys had?”

Skylar purses her lips. “How many do you think we’ve had?”

“What?” Chase says. “Why are you only speaking in questions?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bree laughs, waving the queen of spades at him. “Oliver just drew a queen. It means everyone has to only phrase things as questions or else they have a drink.”

“Aaand you lost!” Oliver gloats. “Now you have to drink.”

“Oh no, I have to drink,” Bree replies sarcastically, swigging her hard lemonade. “C’mon, Chasey, come sit next to me.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Chase sighs. He grabs a hard cider and sits down between Bree and Skylar. “So what are the rules to this game?”

“We’ll tell you as we go,” Bree says, smiling at him. She reaches into the circle and flips over a card, careful not to break the chain. It’s an ace. “Okay, so now we all have to waterfall.”

“What?”

“We all start chugging our drinks,” Bree explains. “I decide when to stop, and Chase can’t stop until I do. And then once he stops Skylar can stop, and so on.” 

“Great,” Oliver groans. He’s on Bree’s left, so he’s fated to be the last one who can stop chugging. 

“Bottoms up!” Bree tips her bottle into her mouth. Fortunately for Chase, she doesn’t drink for long, and he stops immediately after she does. Skylar lasts about half a minute longer. Kaz downs almost half his drink before he stops, and when Oliver finally gets to put his bottle down he glares at Kaz. “Okay,” Bree says, elbowing Chase. “Now you draw a card. But don’t break the circle!”

“Got it.” Chase leans forward and slides a card out. He flips it over; it’s a ten. “Okay, what does that mean?”

“Never Have I Ever!” Bree squeals. “Okay, you hold up three fingers, and—  and we all hold up three fingers, and we go around the circle and say, ‘Never have I ever blah blah blah,’ like, you say something that you’ve never done before. And everyone who’s done it has to put a finger down. And the first person who has to put all their fingers down has to drink.” 

“Okay.” Chase sets his bottle down on the coffee table and holds up three fingers. “Never have I ever… had superpowers.” 

“Ooh, he’s taking a big swing,” Skylar laughs as she lowers a finger along with Kaz, Oliver and Bree. “Never have I ever been from Earth!” 

Kaz lowers his ring finger so only his middle finger is up, and he scowls at Skylar. Oliver, Bree and Kaz are down to one finger each. Skylar and Chase still have two up. It’s Kaz’s turn. “Never have I ever… kissed a boy.” 

Bree groans and puts her last finger down. And, because no one is really watching him, Chase puts a finger down, too. In the interest of honesty and fair play. 

It doesn’t really matter; the round is over. Everyone puts their hands down and Bree takes a drink. And then it’s Skylar’s turn to draw a card. 

They go around the circle until all the cards have been flipped over and everyone’s feeling moderately tipsy. Bree’s on her fourth drink; Chase is on his second. Kaz and Oliver keep sharing their drinks because neither of them can decide on which flavors they want, and Skylar’s alien physiology means no one can tell if he’s really drunk or completely sober. 

It’s Skylar’s idea for them to play spin the bottle.

“Whoever it lands on, you have to kiss,” she says, placing an empty Mike’s Hard Lemonade bottle in the center of the table. “No exceptions.”

“I’m not kissing my sister,” Chase says.

“One exception.” Skylar spins the bottle and they all watch it whirling in the center of the table. When it stills, the end of it is pointing toward Oliver. “Alright, come here,” Skylar grins. She leans across the table and kisses him, quick and simple. “Now it’s your turn.” 

“You got it,” Oliver says, looking a little dopey. He spins the bottle and it lands on Bree. “Skylar, I promise, my heart still belongs to you.”

“Less talking, more smooching,” Skylar laughs, finishing off a bottle of cider. 

Oliver kisses Bree, and then it’s Bree’s turn to spin. She lands on Kaz, and as she’s leaning over the table to plant one on him, she winks at him. Their kiss is more theatrical than the first two, but not really romantic at all. It’s clear that they’re just friends getting drunk and being silly. 

Then it’s Kaz’s turn to spin the bottle.

It feels like it spins for an eternity, rotating on an invisible axis like a little planet. And when it finally stops, it’s pointing at Chase. 

He ducks his head down as his ears start to turn red. So far, it’s only been boy-girl pairs. “We don’t have to,” he mumbles.

“Hey,” Kaz says, balancing one knee on the coffee table so he can lean closer to Chase, “Skylar said no exceptions.” 

Chase looks up and Kaz’s face is a lot closer to his than he’d expected. His eyes are quirked up in a smile, but not a teasing smile, not like he’s making fun of Chase. Just like he’s… happy. When he presses his lips against Chase’s, Chase feels like fireworks are going off in his head. All his senses go into overdrive. 

Alcohol works as a depressant, he knows that. It depresses the central nervous system and slows down brain functioning. But Kaz… Kaz is doing the opposite. He’s speeding everything up, until Chase feels like his brain is working faster than it ever has before. He’s cataloguing the feel of Kaz’s mouth on his, and the warmth and weight of Kaz’s hand on his shoulder. 

And just like that it’s over. Kaz breaks the kiss and smiles at him. Chase thinks back to their game of Never Have I Ever. “Now you’ve kissed a boy,” he says.

Kaz grins as he returns to his seat. “Hey, you’re right!” He pushes the empty bottle toward Chase. “Your turn, hot lips.” 

Chase spins the bottle. But… as it spins, he realizes that he really doesn’t want to kiss anybody else but Kaz. So if he gives the bottle a little help with his molecularkinesis, who could blame him? 

The bottle stops on Kaz.

“Ooh, twice in a row,” Skylar remarks. “On Caldera, that means you two have to fight to the death!” They look at her. “But you guys can just kiss again.” 

“Yeah, that sounds more fun,” Kaz says. This time Chase is the one who leans over the table. Kaz stands up and meets him somewhere in the middle, and they kiss for the second time. Even though Chase knows what to expect this time around, he still gets thrown back into that same dreamy whirlwind. Kaz’s hair is so soft and his lips are even softer, and Chase finds himself wishing that he could kiss Kaz all the time without the excuse of a drinking game. 

“You’re on fire,” he mumbles.

“Thanks,” Kaz says with a flashy grin.

“No, your hands.”

“Oh!” Kaz looks down to see that both his hands have alighted with flames. “Whoops!” He brings it down to a simmer and extinguishes it. “I guess you’re just a really good kisser.”

Chase smiles really wide and sits back down, trying to hide his grin. He’s so happy and it’s all buzzing inside of him; he’s afraid to show it. 

It’s Kaz’s turn to spin the bottle. And this time, even without the help of Chase’s bionics, it lands on Chase.

“Okay, come on, give the rest of us a turn,” Bree says, taking the bottle and spinning it. It lands on Chase. “Doesn’t count! I’m just gonna kiss Skylar ‘cause she’s sitting next to you, Chase, okay?” 

Skylar doesn’t look like she’s going to complain. The two of them scoot up onto the back of the couch so they can get closer to each other and then they kiss, with Bree holding Skylar’s face and Skylar hanging onto the couch so she doesn’t fall off.

Chase is caught somewhere in between them, actually fighting the urge to giggle. When he looks up across the coffee table he sees Kaz, also trying not to laugh, and that’s when he loses it. 

They’re laughing, he and Kaz, and Chase feels buoyant and happy and he’s maybe in love, but he doesn’t need to deal with that right now. Right now the only thing that matters is Kaz’s smile and the taste of Mike’s Hard Black Cherry Lemonade. 


End file.
